The Labyrinth that called to it's Mistress
by Akirasan215
Summary: Sarah tried to make it big with her acting career but when It flops the unexpected happens when she answers the call that has haunted her dreams for 10 years i know the summery sucks but it is better than it sounds please read and find out for yourself!


The Labyrinth that called to it's mistress.

Disclaimer: I do not own the labyrinth characters though I wish I owned Jareth he is super sexy can I wish myself to the Goblins?

Summery: Sarah tried to make it big with her acting career but when It flops the unexpected happens when she answers the call that has haunted her dreams for 10 years.

* * *

Sarah sighed as she looked out the tour bus window as it rolled down the road in Tennessee the music state. Sarah knew that she was only a replacement in the band till the other members could find a more fitting and permanent member to take her place but that was okay with her.

Sarah was turning 25 years old soon and she never truly wanted to take on the roll of a rock and roll star but it was better than going home with her tail between her legs to her fathers house.

Sarah had made excellent grades at her college for theater but when it came to the real world the field was too competitive for her and she was only able to get small parts that had barely paid the bills. She truly hated to give in and allow herself to be defeated but when the opportunity to take a better paying gig with a band that had happened to hear her singing in an addition for Beauty and the Beast she took her opportunities where she could.

Now she was traveling with a band called "Underground" the name itself brought wonderful memories of a place that had long since been out of Sarah's grasp but not far from her dreams. Sarah was taking the part of lead singer till they could find a replacement for the position that their once friend had up and quite.

Till then Sarah did not mind taking the spot she rather liked singing it made her feel like Jareth had given her a certain piece of his magic when she left. When she was on stage and started to sing it felt like the Goblin king was so close that if she just looked hard enough he would be there watching her with his ever present knowing smirk in place.

In all truth Sarah had truly fell in love with the Goblin King after returning home from her adventure and she got a chance to really think things over he had truly been so very generous to her.

He had allowed her to become his equal when he never had to do that at all or challenge him. Just by setting foot inside the castle beyond the goblin city had won her the right to have Toby returned home. And Jareth had still allowed her to seek him out and cast all of his power over her null.

At 15 years old Sarah had not realized what it truly was that Jareth had offered her by giving her that last chance to choose to remain with him forever by his side with his love as long as she gave her whole heart to him.

Looking back now Sarah realized how much she wished she could go back to the Labyrinth and to Jareth but the older she grew the harder it was to contact her friends through her mirror until she could barely see them or hear them when they did contact her it was like the Labyrinth was loosing it's magic to contact the aboveground or at least her.

Sarah sighed it may have become harder for her friends to contact her directly but that did not stop the occasional naughty playful goblin from making their way to her where ever she was and when they were here they always caused little bits of mischief that she found endearing but also troubling from time to time.

The last time any goblins had paid her a visit they had wondered into Trent the drummers room and tied his hair to the bed headboard in his room while he slept. Trent's hair was almost long enough to reach his hips and it had taken forever to release him and his yelling in pain never did speed anything up but that did not stop him from screaming.

Sarah giggled at the memory but she went back to looking out the window and absent mindedly brushing her fingers through her hair. Sarah's looks had changed a lot since her time in the labyrinth and even more when she joined the band.

Her once long dark brown hair was now black as night the back cut to about an inch long and spiked up messily while it got longer in a slanted cut to the front where the tips rested just above her hips. The longest pieces of hair in front were dyed an electric blue color.

Her eyes which had once been a green/ grey color were nearly emerald green with her eye make up smoky and made her eyes stand out and become almost enticing to the viewer. Her face had thinned as she grew older losing the baby fat and reveling high cheek bones and milky smooth skin the tone a summer bronze color.

Her lips were still cherry red with just a small touch of gloss Sarah liked to keep her make up as natural as she could over some of the more painted up band members. Sarah had grown to stand at 5'8'' with a thin toned figure she had given up all her fancy dresses she once wore for tight leather pants and boots along with tight small tee shirts and corsets tops for on stage and lounge around.

Sarah had done a lot more growing besides physical she had grown out of her childish attitude and selfish antics much to her step mothers pleasure except where Toby was concerned Karen was not the best of parents always so wrapped up in evening parties and the life she once lead before Toby that when Toby first started talking he believed full heartedly that Sarah was his mother not Karen.

This had caused a whole new rift between Karen and Sarah so much so that her own father had asked her to move out at the age of 17 and a half. But unlike years before where Sarah would have thrown a fit exclaiming how unfair it was she simply asked for enough money to find a descent apartment and get her feet under her.

But again it was not much of a surprise when Toby started to show up at her place time and again to be baby sat and though Sarah had her plate pretty full with still going to high school and working nearly 40 hours a week to support herself and pay her bills she still made time to be with her baby brother when ever he needed her.

Thinking of Toby Sarah was not surprised to find that when she had left town to go on tour that she had found a stowaway hiding in her room thanks to a helpful goblin that had told her that he was hiding in a closet but Toby having known that a goblin would eventually find him bribed the creature to let him hide long enough that Sarah could not send him right back home.

And if she could have her way she never would. Sarah loved Toby like her own and thought that if anyone should be allowed to say their life was not fair it should be Toby his mother had forced the only parent like figure out of his life when he was 5 years old but then after a few month he had ended up at Sarah's house more than at his but he was always dragged back to his parents home.

Then as the years past Sarah had to move further away to go to college and Toby lost his parent figure again for longer stretches of time and during her absents Karen had forced poor Toby to act more mature than he should have had too so that she could continue her adult life as she enjoyed it.

When Toby had found out Sarah was going on tour with a band and had stopped in her home town long enough to gather a few things from home he took his chance and stowed away to be with her. And bless his little heart Sarah could not find it in her to send him back to a home where he was loved but at a distance.

Sarah glanced at her bed on the bus and smiled warmly at the lump under the covers. Toby had been sleeping soundly for a few hours now worn out from the rest of the band having their fun with him.

Toby had learned how to play the guitar and make lots of racket on the drums. He could be a card shark now since Tammy the keyboard and pianist taught him to play poker. And really she was glad for Toby to have this time to be just a kid.

Sarah sighed as she fell into a light slumber leaning against the window.

_Sarah's dream_

_She was walking out side of the Labyrinth walls like she had in all her dreams Sarah smiled at the small cottage she could see in the distance and of the silhouette of a dwarf hobbling about spray fairies as they flew around. _

"_Hoggle I thought I told you not to spray the fairies so much simply ask them to leave your gardens alone." Sarah chided softly hands on her shapely hips. _

"_Well I wouldn't spray them if they left it well enough alone but when your not here they get all worked up and misbehave badly have you seen all the damage they have done to my strawberry patch?" Hoggle asked turning around startled._

_Sarah giggled a little as she glanced at the ruined strawberry patches. _

"_Well how about this you plant one patch for them and one for you? That way they leave your alone and can help themselves to the other that way you don't spray them and they leave your strawberries alone." Sarah suggested with a raised eyebrow._

_Hoggle gave her a calculating look before shrugging his shoulders at her._

"_Well if you can get those pig headed pest to agree fine but I think they are upset that you only take up your true place of ruling when you are asleep Sarah." Hoggle reply while he put up his spray gun and glared at a few fairies that were hiding behind a watering can._

"_What do you mean ruling only when I am asleep Hoggle this is only a very good dream the magic of my looking glass has been lost to me for some time now. And besides Jareth is your ruler."_

"_Every Kingdom has its king and queen Sarah, But what about those fairies Sarah it was your idea so you present it too you after that I think that you should visit the rest of the Labyrinth… it misses you… goblin maiden." Hoggle mumbled till Sarah was not truly sure she had heard him correctly but shaking her head at her first Underground friend Sarah turned to speak with the troublesome fairies._

_Holding out her hand to a fairies that was still recovering from Hoggle's pest repellent Sarah gently picked it up in her hands and was well aware of what was about to happen so when the small moon spun haired fairy bite her hand she grit her teeth at the small sting before lifting her hand closer to her face._

"_Well now that was not very nice now was it? Would you like it if Hoggle gave you your own strawberry patch to eat from when ever you wanted?" Sarah asked kindly not allowing her voice to show she was vexed by being bitten again._

_The little female fairy lifted her head to get a better look at Sarah before her eye widened and she looked sheepish for acting so rude and biting Sarah . Flying closer to Sarah's face the little fairy nodded her head at the suggestion of their own strawberry patch._

"_Well then if he gives you your own strawberry patch will you leave the rest of his gardens alone and he will promise to not spray you with repellent?" Sarah asked with a small smile. _

_Again the little fairy smiled and nodded her head in agreement. Sarah laughed in contentment when the little fairy rose up higher to kiss her cheek just below her right eye before she flew off to relay her agreement to the rest of the fairies that were idly flying around outside the Labyrinth. _

"_Well Hoggle they shouldn't bother you too much after this just give them a big patch and help them get started and I think you will be ok I want to go now so good bye." Sarah said giving Hoggle a hug before walking to the closed door of the labyrinth where she stroked the door and could have sworn that the whole wall had trembled in delight and she felt an extreme happiness that was not her own. _

"_I wish the door would open… right now." Sarah said in a calm voice and the door opened to reveal outer walls of the Labyrinth without protest. Sarah smiled as she took off at a leisurely jog down the right passage taking not turns only going straight. _

_Soon enough she looked around closely at the walls before she could see a small crake in the wall that had a piece of red fabric hanging beside it. Bending down close to the opening Sarah softly called._

"_Hello is anyone home?" Sarah asked and waited a few minutes for a pair of worms to come out of the opening. _

"_Ello lady Sarah would you like some tea?" asked the little blue worm' Sarah smiled and nodded her head as she greeted the little red worm who had came to rest b eside the blue one._

"_and how have you been misses" Sarah asked as she sat down beside the wall and waited as the blue worm went inside to get he and his wife some tea to drink outside with Sarah._

"_Ello I have been well how about you?" red worm replied._

"_I have been very well… I wish I had a nice cup of mint tea right now." and there sitting before Sarah was a delicate pint china cup with a pink kettle steaming away next to it. _

_Sarah picked up the kettle and poured herself a cut and sat back to have a lovely afternoon tea with the two worms. After a time Sarah set her Tea cup and kettle aside and stood bidding the two worms goodbye she continued down a path in the labyrinth to she reached the fire gangs forest where she sang and danced around with them no longer finding them to be so scary when they were not trying to pull her head off. The whole time in the Labyrinth Sarah felt so happy and alive that she felt a strange since of disappear when she felt like she was slipping and sliding down a slope and her dream started to fade away she felt like someone was trying to tell her not to leave them to come back and never go but it had no voice just images and sights not her own._

_End of Sarah's dream_

"Sarah wake up the Trent says you have got to start to get ready your going on stage in two hours." Toby's voice called softly as he climbed up into his sisters lap and started to rub his hands on her face.

"Hmmm Toby what did you say darlin I was having such a good dream about the labyrinth I don't want to wake up" Sarah moaned at the lose of her dream of the one place she felt she truly belonged.

"Really will you tell me about your dream while you get ready please Sarah did you see the Goblin king? What did you do?" Toby asked as his excitement rose as Sarah became more awake smiling at him.

"Well how about I tell you after the show okay?" Sarah asked as she took Toby's hand an lead him into the theater they would be performing in tonight and back behind stage to her dressing room.

"Alright Sarah but you have got to tell me in great detail ok?" Toby asked as he swung their entwined hands at their side and happily walked with Sarah into her dressing room where she started to get ready for her performance.

* * *

The fans in the audience were thundering loud with their screams and cheers it was making Sarah's heart pound in anticipation at going on stage just to please these people but she could not help but feel disappointed that the one she truly wanted to sing to was not there in the crowd. Finally the curtain lifted and the band all walked onto the stage and to their instruments.

Sarah was grinning happily as the announcer finished his spiel and walked off stage giving them room to get set up and ready. Sarah looked out beyond the mosh pit that was just below the stage and further up into the stands of seats. And then her gaze darted over to the private booth that Toby would be occupying while she was on stage and she could vaguely make out his shadow but it felt like there was something more like magic was drifting in the air.

* * *

Toby stood in front of the mirror in Sarah's dressing room waiting till he knew for sure she would not becoming back into the room before he turned to look at the mirror again thinking about the words he needed to use that he had heard his sister say again and again when she wanted to talk to one of her friends.

"Hoggle I need you!" Toby waited but nothing happened. Again he caled and remembered what Sarah said about the magic fading from her to talk to her friends after calling again to the dwarf and getting no response Toby threw himself into a chair and glared at the mirror.

"Why won't it work why can't I do anything for my sister oh how I wish the Goblin King was here right now!" Toby said frustrated. With a crack like lightning the rooms lights flickered for a moment.

"And why pray tell would you want me here?" Asked a deep voice and Toby could feel the magic crawling over his skin even before he turned to look at the fae he could barely remember.

"Your him you're the Goblin King Jareth!" Toby exclaimed

Jareth smirked with his hands on his hips as he regarded Toby fondly.

"That's right. Hello Toby why have you called me here?" Jareth asked watching the delight cross Toby's face.

"Sarah wants to go back to the Labyrinth but she doesn't think you will answer her call and well I have something I want to show you. Wait a minute is that the time come on Jareth hurry or you'll miss it." Toby exclaimed after looking at the clock in the corner of the room and jumping up and grabbing Jareth's hand and pulling him out of the room racing along the halls to a room that's balcony cared the stage with flashing lights.

Jareth's eyes adjusted quickly and his breath caught in his throat as he watched his Sarah walk out onto the Stage and up to the mike in center stage and grab it with both hands and start to sing while looking up into the room Toby had dragged them.

Jareth had known about Sarah's multiply trips to the Labyrinth in her dreams she was there but at the same time she was not a true part of the underground more like a solid ghost for a set time able to interact with the creatures of the Labyrinth while not truly have set foot there.

He had given her this power hoping that she would understand that the Labyrinth though unable to speak was in fact a very sentient being and could allow those it was connected to feel it's emotions, wants, needs, and give images to help understand it.

Sarah had won Toby back when she entered the castle but when she faced Jareth himself she made herself his equal though she had not discovered her powers in the underground yet beside the ability to feel and interact with the labyrinth itself and to wish for the things she needed.

Sarah was a part of the underground and connected to the Labyrinth like only he himself was as it's King he was it's Queen who the Labyrinth was waiting for to return. Jareth watched as Sarah confidently sang the songs that her band wanted until it was time for the final song on of the male guitarist walked up to her mike and took it from her.

"Hope everyone is having a good time! For our final number we would like to play a song that Sarah wrote herself !

Jareth watched as an almost unnoticeable blush covered Sarah's cheeks but her smile lighted up the dark in it's intensity.

"It was inspired by an old friend I have not seen in a long while." Sarah said as the music started to play she lifted her head to look at the booth Jareth and Toby were in and confidently started to sing.

(I do not own the song Paramore does - Crush crush crush)

_I got a lot to say to you_

_Yeah I got a lot to say_

_I noticed your eyes are always glue to me _

_Keeping them here and it makes no sense at all _

_They taped over your mouth_

_Scribbled out the truth with their lies_

_Your little spies_

_They taped over your mouth_

_Scribbled out the truth with their lies_

_Your little spies_

_Crush… Crush … Crush_

_Crush Crush _

_Two three four_

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone_

_Just the one, two_

_I was just counting on_

_That never happens_

_I guess I am dreaming again_

_Lets be more than …_

_This _

_If you wanna play it like a game_

_Well, come on come on let's play_

_Cause I would rather waste my life pretending _

_Than have to forget you for one whole minute_

_They taped over your mouth_

_Scribbled out the truth with their lies_

_Your little spies_

_They taped over your mouth_

_Scribbled out the truth with their lies_

_Your little spies_

_Crush… Crush … Crush_

_Crush Crush _

_Two three four_

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone_

_Just the one, two_

_I was just counting on_

_That never happens_

_I guess I am dreaming again_

_Lets be more than …_

_This now!_

_Rock and roll baby _

_Don't you know were all alone now_

_I need something to sing about_

_Rock and roll honey _

_Hey _

_Don't you know, baby were all alone now_

_I need something to sing about_

_Rock and roll honey _

_Hey _

_Don't you know, baby were all alone now_

_Give me something to sing about_

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone_

_Just the one, two_

_I was just counting on_

_That never happens_

_I guess I am dreaming again_

_Lets be more than …_

_No, oh_

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone_

_Just the one, two_

_I was just counting on_

_That never happens_

_I guess I am dreaming again_

_Lets be more than…_

_More than this!_

_Oh ho oh oh oh ho hmmm _

After Sarah finished they all took a bow and left the stage. Jareth was speechless Sarah had been incredible and he was able to draw conclusion from her song to her possible feelings for him and his kingdom and he could not wait to try and keep Sarah as his queen in the underground.

"Toby how would you like to come back to the underground with your sister and stay this time forever?" Jareth asked softly. Turning to look at Toby Jareth couldn't help but smile at the grin on Toby's face.

"And here I thought that you would never ask the rig question I can't wait and I want nothing else more!" Exclaimed Toby joyfully while hugging Jareth's legs.

* * *

Jareth had left before Toby had meet up with Sarah in her dressing room.

"Hey kido where have you been did you enjoy the show?" Sarah asked turning to look at the mischievous smile on her brother's face.

"I sure did but um Sarah do you want to know something?" Toby asked still smiling but looking at the ground.

"Whats that honey?" Sarah asked tilting Toby's chin up so that he was looking at her.

"I wish the goblins would come take us away right now!" Toby said softly with conviction looking into Sarah's green eyes.

"Oh Toby what have you done?" Asked Sarah as she felt herself and Toby sliding away from where they were and vanishing to the castle beyond the goblin city.

When Sarah opened her eyes again she was in the throne room looking up into the smirking face of the Goblin King while holding Toby tight in a hug.

"Welcome home Sarah Toby why don't you go play with Crunch he will show you to your room" Jareth asked while pointing to a fuzzy bright orange hair goblin that came up to Toby's knee latching on to his hand and almost dragging Toby laughing out of the throne room.

"Sure later Sarah" Toby yelled running down the hall after the goblin crunch.

"TOBY wait!" Sarah yelled getting up to follow after her brother.

"Sarah stay a moment I want to talk to you" Jareth asked as he grasped her elbow stopping her from chasing after Toby.

Sarah turned facing Jareth catching her breath he was as handsome as she remembered in his white poets shirt and tight black britches, his boots a gleaming in the fading day light.

"What is it you like to ask me Jareth?" Sarah asked quietly trying to keep the lust she felt out of her voice but judging by the grin that stole over Jareth's face she was not doing a very good job of it.

"Dance with me?" Jareth asked

"But there is not music?" Sarah protested as Jareth pulled her close and started to waltz around the throne room.

"then I will sing to you as you did for me tonight." Jareth proclaimed causing Sarah to blush realizing he had been there somewhere in the crowd tonight at the band's show.

(don't own this song either David Bowie does- As the world falls down)

_There is such a sad love _

_Deep in your eyes , A kind of pale jewel _

_open and closed within your eyes_

_I'll place the sky within your eyes_

_There's such a fooled heart_

_Beating so fast in search of new dreams_

_A love that will last within your heart_

_I'll place the moon within your heart_

_As the pain sweeps through makes no sense for you_

_Every thrill is gone Wasn't to much fun at all… _

_But I'll be there for you _

_-oo- oo-_

_As the world falls down_

_Falling_

_As the world falls down_

_Falling in love_

_I'll paint you morning of gold, _

_I'll spin you valentine evenings, _

_Though we're streangers till now_

_We're chasing the path between the stars _

_I'll lay my love between the stars_

_As the pain sweeps through makes no sense for you_

_Every thrill is gone Wasn't to much fun at all… _

_But I'll be there for you _

_-oo- oo-_

_As the world falls down_

_Falling_

_As the world falls _

_Falling _

_falling_

_Falling in love_

_As the world falls down_

_Falling_

_Falling_

_Falling_

_Makes no sense at all _

_Makes no sense at fall _

_Falling _

_As the world falls down_

_Falling _

_Falling_

_Faling in love_

_Falling in love _

_Falling in love_

As Jareth sang in Sarah's ear they danced in slow time together they fit like they had always been ment to like two puzzle pieces falling together where they belonged. As Jareth finished his song he gently dipped Sarah and when she raised back up Jareth leaned down and placed a soft unhurried chaste kiss on her waiting cherry lips.

Pulling back from her but keeping Sarah in his arms Jareth looked deep in her eyes after hearing Sarah sigh contentedly.

"Sarah I have felt for you the same since I first sang that song for you in that crystal dream world created for you. The labyrinth misses you that is why it had bestowed the gift that allowed you to dream walk back to the underground and back to the Labyrinth it self.

You have the same powers as I that will awaken if you remain here, you are my equal in all ways and I am your slave to your every dersire if you would just love me and stay by my side as my queen. Please Sarah won't you and Toby stay this time?" Jareth asked laying his heart in the palm of Sarah's hand to do with as she pleased.

"Yes my king I have always loved you but before I was to young to understand what it was that you had offered to me and now I want it all I want you Jareth and I miss the labyrinth to It would make me happiest to remain with you always"

Sarah confirmed before reaching up on her toes to kiss her king and her beloved heart which he had stolen and she would never take back because she too had his. When their lips met Sarh's clothes changed to the of a blood red dress that the top was a corset the clung to her curves like a second skin on her head now rested a circlet og gold naming her as the Goblin Queen.

And they all shall live happily ever after…

* * *

A/N well what do you think did you like it please review and let me know what you think this is my second Labyrinth story and yeah I know it is a little bit OOC and not a whole lot of Jareth but I like it and it has been in my head for a while so I think I would let it out. Well thanks for reading.


End file.
